A Fatal Visitor
A Fatal Visitor is the seventeenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Ellenseren sat down wearily on her bed while the five Anoterran Cats were dozing in their bed. It was getting late and Samantha wasn't home yet. Ellenseren couldn't contact her since Samantha had left her linker at the house, but wasn't too worried. Samantha has proved that she is responsible and has the intuition to return home, since one time, Samantha accidentally boarded the wrong spaceship and ended up on a completely different and unfamiliar planet then she should have, but was able to find the correct spaceship to get back to Anoterra. Ellenseren was sure Samantha could find her way home if she got lost. There's no chance she left Earth to return to Anoterra, so she can't have gone too far away. Also, she'll want to come home because she'll get hungry, especially after that episode before with the burgers. Disgusting. Ellenseren rolled up her top and felt the lumps within her tummy. “''Oh, it's that time again....feels like a batch of four this time,” said Ellenseren, knowing that she is soon to lay her unfertilised eggs. Ellenseren was just getting comfortable when she heard a knock at the door. This was odd, Ellenseren thought humans slept at night and wouldn't be knocking at the door. She got up, thinking that it's more likely to be Samantha coming home. “Hide,” she said to the Anoterran Cats, just in case it was a human, she didn't want them to see the Anoterran Cats. They did as they were told and dashed around the corner, standing behind the wall, next to the closed door leading to the kitchen. Ellenseren unlocked and opened the door, looking downwards, expecting to see Samantha, but rolled her eyes and head up to see the eight foot / roughly 220cm tall figure before her. “Hello Ellenseren,” smiled Renantag, crouching down to get in through the door and removing the scarf from his face. “Renantag? What are you doing here?” said Ellenseren in surprise to see him, closing the door. “Oh, I was sent by your husband to check on you. How are you and your daughter?” “Um, we're fine. I don't believe you should be here, aren't you too tall to be coming to Earth?” Ellenseren asked suspiciously. “I don't believe so, I wasn't given any trouble upon entry. Where's Samantha?” Renantag asked as he looked around, seeing the five Anoterran Cats and noticing Ellenseren and Samantha's linkers by their beds, now realising that he can't track Samantha by her linker's signal since she doesn't have it. “Why do you need to know?” asked Ellenseren. Renantag had to think of a quick excuse. “Because I need to report back on your status in detail,” he replied, his tone turning a bit flatter. Ellenseren folded her arms. “I think that you should return home and tell my husband that myself and Samantha are fine and leave it at that.” Renantag snarled. “I shall return home when I learn of Samantha's whereabouts,” said Renantag, beginning to lose his patience. “I'm sorry brother-in-law Renantag, but I see no reason why you require to know where my daughter Samantha is. I'm going to have to ask you to return to Anoterra immediately,” Ellenseren said firmly, walking towards the door. Renantag growled sharply and lunged at Ellenseren, tackling her away from the door and pinning her to the wall. “Now you listen to me Ellenseren, I don't care how badly you need to get hurt before you tell me where that twerp of a niece is!” he shouted. Before anything else could happen, five loud screeches came from the Anoterran Cats as they all pounced on Renantag, biting and scratching at him. Renantag shouted in pain, getting off Ellenseren and started flailing around, crashing into the walls, knocking over Ellenseren and Samantha's beds in his desperate attempt to free himself from the Anoterran Cats. Ellenseren held her tummy in pain from being tackled to the wall, hurrying to her luggage and rummaging inside. Renantag was struggling as the Anoterran Cats were ripping his clothing and attacking his body within, causing several bits of clothing and equipment to fall to the floor. Once the headwear was completely bitten off, Renantag's shiny black hair fell to the floor, revealing it to be held in a very long ponytail, with several bands holding it together like a rope, going all the way to the tip with a spiked metal ball at the end. Renantag let out a roar as he recklessly tackled the wall, causing all the Anoterran Cats to lose grip of him and fall to the floor and the wall to crack and collapse, revealing the kitchen on the other side. Renantag grabbed his hair and threw it at Ellenseren, hitting her with the spiked ball and knocking her into the kitchen and into all the dirty washing by the sink. Ellenseren groaned as she saw the cutlery, grabbing a sharp knife and turning around, raising her arm with the knife. Before she could do anything, Renantag flung his hair at her again, causing it to wrap tightly around her raised arm and forcefully pulled her back through the hole in the wall, causing her to drop the knife into the sink. He violently threw her around like a ragdoll, his hair stretching back and forth like a bungee cord, slamming Ellenseren all over the walls, completely trashing the room and spattering blood everywhere. The five Anoterran Cats were frantically slamming themselves into the window beside the door, trying to escape. They kept trying and trying desperately until they all slammed into it at once, causing the entire window to shatter. One by one, they all leapt out of the house and dashed down to road, making the loudest screeches they could ever make. Renantag yanked on Ellenseren, causing her to fly towards and and gave her a fierce punch to the stomach, launching her limp body to the wall for a final time and fall to the floor, looking up at him. Renantag looked at her wounded tummy, where her eggs inside had completely shattered and the sharp shards of shell were piercing though her flesh, which is where most of the blood had come from, along with the eggs' gooey contents. Ellenseren gasped for air as she looked at her brother-in-law standing above her. She weakly moved her hands over her tummy. “So, are you going to tell me where my niece is?” Renantag smiled. “Yo....you....you were never part of my......family,” Ellenseren stuttered. Renantag lost his temper and grabbed his blood-covered weapon from his pocket and, as Ellenseren gave out a final shriek, Renantag stabbed her in the chest. “Hey, it was....fun today, I guess? Not what I was expecting at least,” smiled Bethany, feeling exhausted from their day. “Yeah, thanks for it. I'll see you soon,” smiled Samantha. “Bye Kaysaph, bye Xenia!” said Bethany as she walked away. “Bye!” they replied. Samantha put her finger behind her ear as she started walking with her cousins in the night streets. “Mizhults want do day again!” Mizhults called out. “No! I think we had enough time travelling for one day!” Kaysaph said quickly before Mizhults sent them back in time again. “Yeah Mizhults, we wanna go see Aunt Ellenseren. She's nice, trust me,” Xenia smiled. The crystal around Mizhults started breaking up into sections before seemingly disappearing, revealing Mizhults underneth. “Whoa! What happened?” asked Xenia, looking at the much smaller Mizhults. “Mizhults turn back to Mizhults.” “'Oh, wow! You can turn into things?” Xenia said in amazement. “Mizhults scan technology, Mizhults turn into technology.” The three Oviphomos were impressed, then noticed a strange screeching sound, then saw the five Anoterran Cats charging straight for them. “What? Aren't those your Anoterran Cats?” asked Kaysaph. They all ran up to the three Oviphomos and started biting and yanking Samantha's boots. “Something's wrong, very wrong. They shouldn't be out here,” said Samantha in worry. “Um, what is that on their fur?” asked Xenia. Samantha looked closer at them, noticing the red drops on their fur. She took a bit in her hand and looked at it, going slightly pale, she ran off, followed by her pets. “Was that blood?” asked Kaysaph. Xenia looked shocked. “Did they get hurt?'''” Kaysaph and Xenia ran after their cousin through the dark street. Characters * Locations